The present invention relates generally to gloves and more particularly, to a glove which exposes selected fingers, while covering the remaining fingers and thumb completely. This invention protects the hand of the wearer by minimizing burning from a thermal styling tool.
Gloves are well known in the prior art and gloves exposing the wearer's fingers are not uncommon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,391, issued Jul. 19, 1994 to Kenneth R. Mitchell discloses a glove that partially exposes certain fingers of the wearer, covering the remaining fingers completely. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,922 issued Jan. 11, 1994 to George Floyd, Jr., discloses a glove that exposes only a portion of the wearer's fingers as well as the thumb.
It should be noted that neither of the foregoing gloves, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.